This Is How We Do It
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Sena gets a new birthday present. Early training practice and Hiruma giving late present. Cute story, Hiruma/Sena love! Peace!


Hey Everyone, This is one of my newer stories. I love Hiruma and Sena together, such a cute couple. Anyways. This is my disclaimer: I Don't own Eyeshield 21 or Montel Jordan's song This is how we do it, but i will use them the way i want in my stories. please don't sue me, I'm a poor college bill paying girl

**Ren:** _glomps Hiruma I'll lend him to Sena, but I want him!_

**Hiruma: **_holds the heart showering Ren I like you too Ren, but I'm Sena's stares hungrily at the far to innocent Sena_

**Sena: **_happily eatting a lollypop, not knowing he was the center of attention_

**Ren: **_cries, sniffles and sits in corner just start the darned story._

**This Is How We Do It**

Sena walked down the street towards Deimon. He was putting the earpiece of the ipod he had just gotten for his birthday. He had put a few songs he liked, some he had heard from america. The song started, chatting then the up beat. " This is how we do it " he sang along as he walked onto the football field. It was still dark out and he came to do some running before others came. He started jogging listening to the song This How We Do It by Montell Jordan.

After a while he started to repeat the song, he was switching the jogging for the ladder exercise. He didnt notice that he was doing some dancing to the music, singing lowly under his breath to the song that he didnt notice a shadow watching from a bit aways with a wide sinister grin.

Hiruma had never expected to see this interesting site when he came to the club early. Though he didnt mean he didnt like the site. Seeing the shrimp dancing like that in his sweats obviously listening to music while he was training. He didnt think innocent Sena knew how to dance like that.

**"This is how we do it.**

**Its friday night, and I feel all right**

**The party is here on the west side**

**So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up**

**Designated driver take the keys to my truck**

**Hit the shore cause Im faded**

**Honeys in the street say, monty, yo we made it!**

**It feels so good in my hood tonight**

**The summertime skirts and the guys in kani**

**All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by**

**You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid**

**So tip up your cup and throw your hands up**

**And let me hear the party say "**

Sena sang to the song, he really liked the beat. He felt his body move as he danced to it, he did a little skip like move and spun around. He gasped when he saw Hiruma standing there smirking, blackmail book out with his usual laugh " kekeke why fucking hell Shrimp I didnt know you knew dancing like that. " he was glad he had put the camera away before Sena saw it.

Sena blushed and paused his music and took out an earpiece. " Hiruma-san, i didnt know you where here " he said, looking away. Hiruma put his book away and smirked. " I always come early just to piss manager off. So what are you listening to Sena?" he asked, purposely using Sena's real name instead of Shrimp. Sena blinked his eyes, he noticed the use of his name and a blush came to his cheeks. " um, my aunt sent me a late birthday gift, she lives in America. " he showed him his Ipod with a smile. " I had put on some of the music i liked from America. The song was called This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan. its what they call rap I believe. it's pretty cool. " he said, happy to be able to talk to someone about it.

Hiruma nodded " I heard about that song. Thats cool. " he said, taking out one of his guns and polished it. " so I have to give you your late present. " he said, a mischivious smile on his lips. Sena tilted his head in confusion. He was unprepaired for the touch of Hiruma's suprisingly soft lips on his. It wasnt a long kiss, a sweet touch of lips. Hiruma pulled back and smirked. " Happy late birthday Sena " he turned and walked to the club to change, leaving a shocked Sena on the field. Sena didnt see Hiruma lick his lips to taste the taste of Sena's lips.

Sena's face turned to dark red and he brought his fingers up to touch his lips, he smiled lightly, that was one of his best gifts for his birthday. ' maybe i can get it again, all the time ' he thought to himself and put his earpiece back in and turned the music back on and went on a jog again.

**Ren: **_How'd you like that? I loved it!!_

**Hiruma:**_ I loved it smiles demonicly_

**Ren: **_swoons at demonic smile_

**Sena: **_faints from overload of sensation of Hiruma's kiss_

**Ren: **_Well everyone hoped you liked it! Peace Love and ants!!_


End file.
